


Not Your Typical Vacation

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dildos of many varieties, Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Instead there is a lot of sex, M/M, Some Sap, Very little plot is to be found here, a lot of smut, and a lot of dildos, some hilarity and fluff, some more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: The vacation had been James' idea, but the island had been John's. They'd both been on the edge of losing it and as soon as the idea had come up they'd both booked three weeks off work and packed a suitcase, getting on a plane the next night.When they arrived on the island they found they were the only ones there, with two miles of beach and a fully stocked bungalow equipped with solar power and rainwater showers and everything they could want. The first thing they'd done after they'd gotten off the boat was collapse into bed and slept for twelve hours, tangled around each other.





	Not Your Typical Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> In which there are many dildos. Enjoy all!

The vacation had been James' idea, but the island had been John's. They'd both been on the edge of losing it and as soon as the idea had come up they'd both booked three weeks off work and packed a suitcase, getting on a plane the next night.

When they arrived on the island they found they were the only ones there, with two miles of beach and a fully stocked bungalow equipped with solar power and rainwater showers and everything they could want. The first thing they'd done after they'd gotten off the boat was collapse into bed and slept for twelve hours, tangled around each other.

They'd woken up separately, using the bathroom and brushing their teeth before crawling back into bed, so when James woke up with John's lips carefully drawing a trail across his shoulder he was all too happy to roll the other man onto his back and rut against him until they both came with low moans.

After, John had wandered to the window with a large yawn, stretching his arms over his head, not bothering to put anything on and James' eyes followed his ass across the room, a small smirk on his lips.

“Come back here,” James whined quietly. “I want to fuck you.”

John turned with a smirk, crossing his arms as his cock twitched.

“Hmm. We'll see,” he grinned, eyes dropping to James' cock, chuckling when James stretched shamelessly, hands running down his chest and to his cock, a soft moan leaving him as he stroked himself slowly, hardening in his hand.

Smiling, John went to the suitcase that had been abandoned in the corner and dug around in it for a moment before he stood, coming back to the bed. James' hands paused when he saw what John was holding in his hand, and the smirk on his face, and he nearly scooted back on the bed, eyes wide.

“What is _that?_ ”

“It's exactly what it looks like,” John smirked, crawling onto the bed and nipping at James' hip. “Turn over.”

James eyed the large purple dildo warily, noting the sparkles as it rotated in the light and he cautiously rolled over.

“Is that going to fit?” he asked, face partially muffled in the pillow and John chuckled.

“Baby, by the time I'm done with you this isn't the only thing that'll fit,” he promised, setting the dildo by James' hip and, without warning, his hands spread James wide and he licked across him, drawing a gasp and a shudder.

“I didn't realize this vacation was going to turn into some kind of orgy,” James gasped, looking over his shoulder when John pulled away, sitting back on his knees, face unimpressed.

“Babe, have you _met_ me?” he asked and James chuckled.

“I should hope so, seeing as I want to marry you,” he said fondly and John waved his hand dismissively.

“Yes, yes, someday. But first, orgasms,” he grinned, returning his mouth and tongue to their work and James choked on his laugh as he buried his face in the pillow again, groaning when John pushed his tongue against James' hole.

John easily spent twenty minutes licking James and fucking him with his tongue until James was writhing under him. He popped the cap on the lube bottle with one hand and squeezed some on his fingers, sliding two in with no warning as he pulled his mouth away and James keened, his head thrown back as he pushed his hips against John's hand, rutting desperately.

John worked his fingers slowly, adding a third, then a forth, then he pulled away, lubing up the purple dildo. He chuckled against James' thigh when James moaned, his hole fluttering and clenching and he set the tip of the dildo against him, rubbing lightly to spread more of the lube around before pushing down slowly.

James groaned, his ass clenching and releasing against the pressure of something bigger than he was used to and he whined, his hips twitching, and John pressed down a little harder, the large flared head slipping inside with a slick sucking sound and James whimpered, fists tight on the pillow as his hips rocked back instinctively.

“Feel good?” John whispered, biting his ass lightly and James nodded, feeling beads of sweat popping up along his spine as John slowly worked the dildo in deeper, rocking it slowly until it was pressed to the hilt.

“Good,” James managed to gasp and John smiled, slowly drawing it out an inch before thrusting back in, watching James loosen around it until the whole thing was sliding easily in long, deep strokes, and James was gasping, his whole body shaking.

John shifted, getting up on his knees and he wrapped an arm around James' waist, pulling him up to his knees, still working the dildo steadily and James just managed to lean on his hands, shaking hard and gasping when John's hand slid down to circle his cock, tugging in time to the strokes of the dildo.

“Come for me,” John whispered and James whimpered, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach like lightning, then he was coming in John's hand, his ass squeezed tight around the dildo buried all the way inside him and he gasped, collapsing back to the bed with a groan. John smirked, laying down with him and hooking a leg over his, keeping his legs closed and the dildo trapped inside him, rubbing the base back and forth until James whined, trying to pull away, then John drew it out slowly and tossed it toward the bathroom to be cleaned later.

“You're….”

“Charming, handsome, brilliant?” John asked, settling himself against James' back, ignoring his own erection in favour of just holding the other man.

“I was going to say...evil,” James mumbled, already dropping off to sleep, his whole body lax.

“Hmm,” John hummed, pressing a kiss to his hair and drifting off with him.

* * *

The second dildo appeared later the same day, when they went to shower. James was minding his own business, washing his hair, when John's fingers ran over his back and down to his ass, slipping between his cheeks to circle his hole slowly and James grunted, leaning back against John as his fingers quested.

“Really?” James muttered and John snickered.

“I can't resist having fun with you,” he whispered against James' ear. James groaned as he felt familiar pressure against his entrance and John's fingers slipped inside.

Between earlier, and the warmth of the shower, James was completely relaxed, letting John do whatever he liked, so he was mildly surprised when John's fingers withdrew and instead of his cock, like he'd been expecting, John turned him and pushed him gently against the shower wall.

“Fuck,” James groaned as something pressed up against him, the head slipping inside as he leaned against the wall. This dildo was harder, not quite as flexible as the purple on had been, and it was smaller around, not stretching him near as much, but it still filled him completely as John pressed him gently back until his ass was flush with the wall. With a wicked grin, John dropped to his knees.

“Hi,” he smirked right before he leaned forward, taking James in his mouth and sucking teasingly softly, running his tongue along each vein and around the head before dipping into the slit to lap at the taste of him.

“Oh, god,” James groaned, his head dropping back against the wall hard enough to hurt as his hips bucked, the dildo sliding deeper into him and rubbing against his prostate. John's hands wrapped around his hips and pinned him there, his tongue working over James' cock in long strokes.

John hummed around him, digging his fingers in as he pulled his mouth back about halfway off James' cock, using his grip to pull James' hips forward, swallowing around him as he sunk all the way inside, the head of his cock sliding into John's throat. He pushed, sliding James back on the dildo. James got the idea quickly and he buried his fingers in John's wet curls and thrust his hips slowly, his head pressed back against the tile, eyes rolled back in his head, long groan spilling from his throat.

“John,” he moaned, slowly fucking himself even as he fucked John's mouth, his skin feeling like there were sparks running all along it as his senses threatened to overload. John just hummed around him.

James tightened his fingers, in John's hair, holding him as he rolled his hips slowly, savouring every moment of John's mouth on him, his tongue sliding along the underside of his cock and up and across the slit, swirling around the head before he pushed back in, all the way to the back of John's throat. Every time he did, he was rewarded with a moan from John, the fingers on his hips squeezing.

Somehow in drag of work and not enough sleep and not enough time and the endless circle of stress they'd been in for the last few months, he'd almost forgotten how much John loved sucking him. How he'd whimper if James pulled back to far, how he'd encourage him to press so deep that John was nearly chocking on him. The look of pure bliss on his face after James had come hard down his throat, then dragged John up and wrapped a hand around his cock, squeezing once before John came hard against him.

James moaned, forcing his eyes open to look down at John, on his knees, soaking wet, mouth tight around him, eyes closed as he moved with James.

“Oh fuck, John,” James groaned, sliding his hips back and forth quicker, fucking into the wet heat of John's mouth as the dildo rocked inside him perfectly with each movement. John pulled off for a moment and James whined.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispered and James gasped as John's mouth surrounded him again, taking him all the way down and swallowing hard around him. His hips bucked once more, the dildo pressing hard, and he came, his vision whiting out as he spilled down John's throat.

* * *

A day later James was putting the last of the dishes away when John came and plastered himself along his back, arms wrapping around James and holding him tight. James glanced down to see what the flash of colour in John's hand was and he chuckled, sighing as he leaned back.

“How many of those things did you bring,” he grinned, turning his head to kiss John lightly.

“Enough,” John smirked, tugging lightly. “Come with me.”

James rolled his eyes but let John lace their fingers together and lead him around the island to the other side of the kitchen, where John had put a blanket and couple of pillows on the floor. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask, cut off by John kissing him long and slow and he found he didn't really care what or why, as long as John kept kissing him like that.

“Get on your knees,” John whispered against his lips and James shuddered, allowing John's hands to push down his pyjama pants before he slowly sank down, kneeling on the pillows. He wasn't wearing a shirt and neither was John, which made it easy to put his hands on John's hips and pull him forward, nose buried in the dark hair just peeking over the tops of his pants.

“This what you want?” he smirked up at John, warm breath penetrating the fabric. He was rewarded by the sight and feel of John shuddering, closing his eyes for a moment before popping them open again.

“Mmhmm,” he hummed happily, holding up the hot pink dildo that frankly made James' eyes hurt. “I want you to suck me while you ride this.”

“Fuck,” James muttered, resting his forehead against John's hipbone, breathing hard through his nose.

“Good for you?” John asked, carding his fingers through James' hair as he tried to breath.

“Fuck yeah,” James mumbled against his skin, nipping at his hip as John chuckled. He grabbed the lube off the counter and passed it down to James, who opened it quickly and slicked his fingers, sliding one inside himself as he spread his legs a little wider.

He moaned, working himself open, accepting the dildo when John handed it to him, running his lubed hand over it before pressing the suction cup against the tile floor, sticking it solidly before he sank down on it with a long groan.

“Good boy,” John whispered and James bit his hip hard, dragging John's sweats down as he rocked slowly, desperate to get his mouth around John.

“Fuck,” James whispered just before he wrapped his lips around John, licking the salty taste of pre-come from him, moaning deeply. He rocked his hips as he bobbed his head, the duel sensation of John in his mouth and the soft pink dildo in his ass almost as overwhelming as when John had wrapped his mouth around him in the shower, with the black dildo pressing against his prostate relentlessly.

He kept his hands firmly on John's hips as he sucked him, refusing to let one stray down to his aching cock. He wasn't going to come until John at least once, maybe twice. Instead he put all his effort into driving John absolutely wild with his lips and tongue.

“Oh fuck yeah, just like that,” John whined above him, hands gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

When John came he was shaking so hard that as soon as James let him slip free, he was sliding to his knees, hands reaching for James, one circling his cock while the other went around his waist and held him tight, rocking James back and forth, fucking him on the dildo until James shuddered, spilling over John's hand, face pressed against John's shoulder as he came.

“I feel like you have some agenda here,” James muttered when he caught his breath again, raising on his knees until the dildo slipped out of his with a less than sexy squelch. “Possibly fucking me to death with toys.”

“Hmm,” John chuckled, drawing James close and pressing a kiss against his hair.

* * *

“Is that a skull?” James asked, tugging at the ropes around his hands, groaning as John's fingers twisted and spread, rubbing against his prostate and stealing the rest of the words from his mind.

“I thought it was fetchingly pirate themed,” John chuckled.

“God, you're so weird sometimes,” James grunted, his head falling back on the pillow as John smirked, leaning over and kissing him softly, one hand still wrapped around the black dildo with a skull instead of balls, his other hand rubbing James slowly, pressing in to each twitch of his hips.

“But that's why you love me,” he whispered with a smirk and James rolled his eyes with a put upon sigh before he grinned.

“I'll love you a bit less if you don't make me come in the next ten minutes,” he said and John laughed loudly, his face a vision of pure gleeful delight as he set to work.

James came six minutes later.

* * *

“You never ask,” John said softly and James blinked, glancing down at the fan of dark curls spread across his chest where John's head was pillowed.

“Ask what,” he said, puzzled, his fingers trailing up and down John's spine lightly.

“You never ask me to fuck you,” John whispered. “You make it clear enough, or I initiate it, but you never ask outright. I want you to ask.”

James looked out the window, thinking about it, realizing John was right. It wasn't something he did, he didn't ask for sex, he didn't feel he needed to. John was usually the instigator anyway, there was rarely a situation that might even need words, let alone demand them.

“Why?” he asked softly. “You know I want you, I always want you.”

“Hearing that isn't the same,” John sighed. “I just...I want you to hear you say that you want it, in those words. I want you to ask, I want you to beg me to fuck you,” he said quietly, fingers drawing lazy patterns on James' chest.

“I...”

“Just think about it,” John said, closing his eyes and letting it be. James had never been good with words and they both knew it.

* * *

The next day saw James bent over the dining room table as John licked him, opening him up with his tongue and getting him wet enough to be able to slide a vibrating plug into him with ease, leaving it there and periodically changing the settings throughout the day. By the time evening came, James had given up trying to read or do anything coherent and had crawled into bed, lying in a boneless heap and waiting for the next time the small plug would vibrate and send him just to the edge before stopping and pulling him back.

When John came to bed, seemingly unaware of just how wrecked James was, James crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around John, tugging him back against his chest and pressing his hard cock against John's ass.

“Are you planning on letting me come, you little shit?” he growled and John practically purred, twisting around in James' arms so they were face to face and their cocks were sliding together. John was already hard.

“Do you deserve it?” John asked softly and James growled, pinning him to the bed.

“I'm not playing this power game, John,” he whispered and John just smiled placidly.

“It's not about that,” he said quietly and James deflated, sagging to the side and resting his face against John's shoulder.

“John,” he moaned and John carded his fingers through James' hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Shh,” he whispered, his other hand reaching under his pillow. A moment later the plug began to vibrate hard and James groaned, rocking his hips forward against John, whining shamelessly.

John reached down and wrapped a hand around both their cocks, his head falling back with a loud moan. The vibrations from the plug were so strong he could feel them traveling through James' body and it didn't take long before he was panting along with James, their mouths pressed together in the approximation of a kiss, trading warm air and wrecked sounds.

“Fuck, John, fuck!” James cried as John trailed his other hand down and pressed down on the plug, pushing it in hard. James bucked once then he was coming over John's hand with a heavy, broken sound and that sound was all it took for John to follow him.

* * *

“Please fucking tell me that's not what it looks like,” James groaned, eyeing the black approximation of the Eiffel Tower.

“It was a gag gift from Jack, from Max and Anne's honeymoon,” John grinned.

“That doesn't mean you have to _use_ the damned thing,” James whined, twitching when John's hand squeezed around his cock playfully.

“But what better way to show you the magic of Paris?” John asked cheekily.

“Take me to Paris,” James muttered but he didn't protest when John lubes up the ridiculous thing and slid it into him easily because John had woken him up with his mouth and kept him teetering on the edge of an orgasm for what felt like days, and he wanted to come, damn it. If it meant getting fucked but a rubber-something approximation of the Eiffel tower, at this point he'd fucking take it.

He'd been thinking about John's words, about wanting him to _ask,_ and the stubborn streak in him was rebelling, leaving him confused and frustrated. It was becoming apparent that John wasn't going to put his cock in him until he said the words. Somehow, despite the fact that John had merely asked him to think about it, a silent understanding had been reached in the night.

John wasn't going to fuck him until he asked.

James wasn't going to ask while his pride was looming over him like some kind of miasma.

* * *

“No,” James muttered, one eye open and warily tracking John's hands as they lubed up a bright green cucumber shaped dildo. “Why the fuck can't you just put your dick in me, like normal?”

“Is that you asking me to put my dick in you?” John asked, biting his shoulder.

“...no,” James muttered, stubborn pride winning out over the questionable nature of John's dildo collection.

“Then I guess until you just have to make do with the happy green cucumber,” John smirked.

“I'm going to kill you,” James threatened, tugging at his hands which were once more tied, this time to the legs of the table he was spread across face down, his ass pushed out in the air. He was already dripping with lube and John's spit from where he's licked at his hole for a good half hour until James was howling.

“How about we start with you begging me to let you come, then we'll discuss my possible strangulation,” John whispered against James' ear and he shuddered hard at the sultry twist to John's words.

“Fuck,” James muttered and John smirked, carefully lining up the dildo and rubbing it across James' hole. James slumped against the table, letting John work him over until he was shaking, ready to beg for something, anything, then John bit down hard on his ass he saw white, orgasm ripping through him like a typhoon.

* * *

“Where did you hide all of these?” James sighed, eyebrows raised at the row of dildos, proudly cleaned and placed on the sideboard in the kitchen, lined up in the order they'd appeared. “We packed one suitcase.”

John snickered into his mug, noting the weary droop to James' shoulders as he eyed the dildos.

“How are you,” he asked, walking over and leaning down to nuzzle behind James' ear.

“Exhausted,” James grumbled. “Wasn't the point of this trip to come to the middle of literal nowhere and _rest_?”

“Well it's not my fault you can't just ask for what you want,” John purred and James groaned.

“John, you know what I want,” he said, tilting his head back against John's shoulder as John nuzzled down the side of his neck, placing soft kisses as he set his mug down and his arms circled James, holding his loosely.

“Not until you say it,” John smirked, one hand reaching down to rub teasingly over the front of James' sweats and James groaned, his hips arching involuntarily into the touch.

“Or I could just resist until you run out of dildos,” James muttered, eyes dropping shut. “I've noticed you always use a different one, you'll be out eventually.”

“I'll just put them in a pillowcase and pull them out in random order again,” John snickered, hands dipping into James' sweats and tracing along the curves of his hipbones, not quite touching him where he was growing hard, his breath speeding up as John nibbled at his neck.

James groaned, tilting his head and burying his face against John's neck, breathing him in even as his body answered the call of John's nimble fingers his blood flowed south at a frankly alarming speed.

“Come with me,” John whispered, pulling away and rooting around in the kitchen for a moment before he grabbed James' hand and tugged him out of the bungalow, onto the beach.

James watched as John tackled the bundle in his hands, knowing what was coming as he spread out a blanket on the sand, and with a put upon sigh James tugged his shirt over his head, pushing his sweats down and smirking when John turned back to him, eyebrows raising.

“Do your worst,” James challenged and John grinned, stepping forward and pulling James into a filthy kiss, hands digging in his short hair and twisting a few strands half around his fingers, his tongue invading James' mouth and licking his way all around, lapping away the taste of coffee until only James was left, warm and spicy against his tongue.

When they pulled apart, James flopped onto the blanket, eyes closed and one leg bent at the knee, enjoying the sun on his skin, waiting. He yelped a minute later when something icy cold touched his skin and his eyes flew open to see John smirking, holding a large ice cube against his stomach, running a trail around his belly button and then up. When it touched his left nipple James gasped, his whole body jerking as John held the ice there until he was numb, before pulling the cube away and covering James' nipple with his mouth, the contrast of the heat sending shocks through James.

John repeated the process with the other side, then started again, until James' nipples were red and swollen from the repeated exposure to the ice and he was shaking, despite the heat. By now the ice had melted enough that John popped the cube in his mouth and used it to trail patterns across James' chest, leaving him whimpering when two lubed and very cold fingers probed gently at his admittedly sore and overused entrance.

James spread his legs, arms stretched over his head, the deep seated feeling of need building slowly and he groaned as John's fingers sank into him, warming quickly as they spread the lube around, then they were gone and the thing that touched him was significantly colder and James gasped as it breached him slowly.

“Where the fuck,” he gasped, clenching his eyes shut as John's other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it to keep him hard as ice invaded him, “did you get a fucking frozen dildo?”

John laughed, crunching down on the ice and swallowing before licking at the trails of water across James' chest, his hands moving expertly, stroking and pushing the dildo into him in alternating stokes.

“John,” James whimpered and John smirked, leaning up to nibble on his ear.

“Say it,” he whispered and James whined. The contrast of heat on his skin and the cold inside him was reducing him to an incoherency he'd rarely experience and after a week with nothing but dildos he was desperate to feel John inside him, desperate to be properly taken.

“John, please,” he whimpered. “Please, fuck me. I want to fill you, your skin on mine, I want you inside me, please.”

John groaned, resting his forehead against James shoulder before he pulled both his hands away, tossing the dildo somewhere in the sand and reaching for the lube, pushing his shorts down and covering his cock hastily, sliding over James and slipping into him easily, the cold of James' skin wrenching a gasp from him as he sank all the way to the hilt.

James sighed, feeling how hot John was inside him, how hard he was, how he fit just right like the perfect puzzle piece inside him, like they were made for each other and no one else.

“God, you're so stubborn” John groaned, rolling his hips slowly, one hand on James' cock and the other lacing their fingers together as James curled his legs around John's waist, the easy slide inside him knocking the breath out of him, it felt so good.

“Says the man who packed ten fucking dildos and wouldn't fuck me until I asked you for it,” James grunted, no bite behind his words.

“Mm, can we talk later? I haven't been in you in days and I'm trying very hard not to just fuck you so hard you'll hurt for the next week,” John bit out against James' ear. James turned his head and latched onto John's neck, sucking a dark red bruise there as John whined, hips speeding up and his thrusts becoming harder.

“Go on,” James whispered. “Fuck me.”

John groaned. It was like the floodgates had opened and now that James had said it once, he said it again, over and over, like a mantra in his ear and John gasped. He was so close, his orgasm rolling in the pit of his stomach and his balls drawn so tight they hurt, but he was determined to make James come first, just like he had all week.

“Come on, babe, come for me,” John managed, his breath harsh against James' neck and James shuddered, his back arching as one hand reached down to wrap around his cock, stroking in time to John's choppy thrusts.

If James was honest with himself he didn't know if could come again, he was so wrung out from the weeks activities, but the feel of John filling him, so warm and soft and velvety, compared to the harder textures of the dildos had him on edge almost at once. He whined as John fucked him, hands roaming over his skin, leaving behind trails of fire. He was sweating, the sun pounding down on them and he felt like any moment his whole brain might melt.

John reached a hand down and wrapped it around James' fingers, adding his own to the rhythm and James froze under him, his whole body coiled tighter and a spring before he shouted, his cock pulsing thin streaks of come across his stomach and their hands. John shuddered as James clenched down on him, fucking in a few more times before he let himself go, coming so long and so hard that the come was already leaking out of James before John had even pulled out to flop on the blanket, his chest heaving.

“That wasn't so hard,” he chuckled after a moment and James grunted.

“You're a shit,” he said, rolling over and pillowing his head on John's chest. A cloud rolled over the sun and they sighed at the cool shade, both ready to drop off to sleep.

Eventually John prodded them up and into the outdoor shower briefly before they made their way to the bedroom and collapsed into a deep, bone weary sleep.

“Love you,” John mumbled just before they dropped off, his arm slung over James' chest.

“Love you too,” James said softly. “Asshole.”

John just laughed, snuggling closer.


End file.
